


6x09: Interrupted

by nightbirdrises



Series: S6 Reaction Drabbles [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel calls. Kurt, for some reason, answers - to Blaine's mild exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x09: Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not even pretending to be serious. I had some fun being silly. Find this and other reaction fics [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/reaction%20fic). Contains a single itty bitty spoiler for 6x10.

"You’ve got the Anderson-Hummels, please—" Kurt yawns, then winces at his mistake. "—leave a message at the beep?"

” _Kurt_.”

"Hey Rach," Kurt says apologetically. "We just wanted to hear what it’d be like. You’re on speaker, by the way."

"Ah. You know, you didn’t  _have_  to answer. I just wanted to leave a message with your actual voicemail. Hi Blaine,” Rachel says a little louder; Blaine grins and rolls to his side, facing Kurt and the phone. “Are you boys enjoying yourselves?”

"It’s been perfect. He’s perfect. Your call had good timing, though," Kurt says, winking at Blaine.

"What do you mean?"

"We were, uh, a little preoccupied until about five minutes ago," Blaine says, accepting Kurt’s silent invitation to rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder and his arm around his bare waist. He presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s collarbone, earning a warm smile from his husband.

 _Husband_.

"So…"

"So we’re  _very_  relaxed,” Kurt says, his voice low, breath hitching imperceptibly when Blaine accidentally brushes his lips over a small - but fresh - bruise. “That being said, you promised you wouldn’t even leave a message unless you absolutely had to. Care to explain?”

"Well, if you can believe it, the New Directions are now two voices stronger," Rachel says, barely containing her excitement. Kurt suddenly sits up straight and Blaine falls off of him with a small yelp. "I wanted to spread the news. Myron Muskovitz and Alistair… something or other."

"You really need to get better at names, Ms. Berry," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "These kids are counting on us to lead them and you can’t even name half of them without stopping to think about it."

"Oh yeah? What’s Roderick’s last name?"

Kurt’s eyes widen and he looks to Blaine, stammering, “I… uh, it’s…”

"Don’t look at me, they’re not my kids," Blaine says, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. But he adds in a whisper, "No idea, sorry."

"Uh-huh, that’s what I thought. We’re in this together, Mr. Hummel."

"Anderson-Hummel."

"Anderson-Hummel."

Blaine glances at Kurt, catching his gaze, and sits up only to lean close, lips grazing Kurt’s ear as he murmurs, “Jinx. You owe me a—”

"I don’t owe you anything," Kurt says, biting his lip to keep from giggling at the way Blaine’s breath tickles his neck. "Did I marry a preteen?"

"I was going to say you owe me a blow job, but if you don’t think it counts, then…" 

"Let’s take a rain check on that," Kurt says hastily. 

"Should we save this for when you get back?" Rachel asks, interrupting them.

"No, I’m too curious now." It’s Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes; Kurt spots him and shoves at his shoulder playfully. "I just want to know what these new kids are like, that’s all."

"Well, Spencer gets most of the credit for recruiting Alistair. I don’t know much about him except that he’s Roderick’s friend and now Spencer’s boyfriend. He seems very laid-back, but that’s all I have to report on him."

"How did that happen? The boyfriend thing?"

"I have  _no_  idea. I think there might have been a crush first, because he sang a love song, and some sort of deal with Roderick, maybe?”

"Rachel, you’re supposed to be paying attention to these things." After a moment of silence, Kurt adds, "And, yes, so am I, but I’m not there right now. And Myron?"

"He’s a tiny, Jewish thirteen year-old filled to the brim with both talent and terror. Before you say anything, no, I’m  _not_  talking about myself. He’s the superintendent’s nephew and, as such, we’ve had to cater to pretty much his every whim. He’s worse than Sugar, but at least he can hold his own, musically.”

"How did I miss all this?" Kurt asks, surprised. Blaine clears his throat.

"You’re on your honeymoon," he says. "With me, your husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"Oh, honey, I’m sorry," Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s chin with his free hand to kiss him. His lips linger there as he mumbles, "I’ll hang up now. I do owe you something, after all."

The phone slips from Kurt’s fingers when Blaine presses his entire body into a second kiss, this one rougher and deeper. It topples off of the bed when Kurt kisses back, the mattress shivering with their movements as Kurt shoves the comforter away so that he can kneel between Blaine’s legs and kiss him both more soundly and in far more places.

"Kurt? Blaine? What are… oh my  _god_ ,” Rachel groans, but Kurt and Blaine, thoroughly wrapped up in each other, hear nothing but the other’s breathy pleas and moans. Rachel raises her voice. “I’ll talk to you both when you come back! Try not to hurt yourselves.”

"Wait, I didn’t hang up. She’s not still listening, is she?" Kurt says a few moments later, coming up for air. Blaine groans, tries to tug Kurt back to the task at hand. When Kurt resists, showing signs of wanting to look for his phone to make sure, Blaine slumps against the bed.

"I don’t think so, baby. C’mon, I’m almost there, you’re killing me."

"But—"

"If she hears me come and gets scarred for life, it’s her own fault," Blaine says. " _Please_ , Kurt.”

"…Okay. But just for the record, you’ve already scarred  _me_ for life,” Kurt says, smiling as he presses a kiss to Blaine’s thigh.

"Huh?" Blaine asks, brows furrowed when he looks down his chest at him.

"Because… because we’re married. It’s a good thing. Did I not word that correctly? Oh god, that sounded terrible now that I think about it." Kurt looks so aghast at his mostly self-perceived slip-up that Blaine can’t help but laugh, covering his mouth in a failed effort to stop himself. "What?"

"Nothing, I just really love you," Blaine says, his laughter gradually fading to a bright smile - he has caught himself smiling more in the last few days than he has in all the months prior to this week. It’s a nice change. Kurt watches him suspiciously for only a few seconds more before he smiles as well, finding it impossible not to.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Shall I continue?"

"Please do. Oh, but Kurt?" Blaine says, reaching to brush some hair out of Kurt’s face so that he can keep eye contact.

"Mm?"

"Can we not answer any more calls unless there’s an emergency, like… I don’t know, Dalton catches on fire or something."

"That’s pretty unlikely, don’t you think?" Kurt says.

"Exactly my point."

"Fair enough. No more interruptions, I promise."

Blaine’s response gets drowned out by a gasp - his husband, after all, always fulfills his promises and pays off his debts as thoroughly as possible.


End file.
